


The War

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Animal Death, Australia, Crack, Crack Fic, Gore, Guns, I dont know what to tag, Injury, M/M, Slight animal cruelty, Sort Of, Spideypool - Freeform, War, War talk, all for a laugh, aspects of war, emu war, laugh, this is based off true events, this is just for fun, why is that a tag omg, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Alright, listen up cadets! Today, you become more than just soldiers, today you are men.” The commander shouts into the group. Peter swallows thickly and squares up his shoulders, rolling his neck a little. He could do this, he’d trained for this. It was what had to be done.{Reward for Mike}





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say a quick thank you to my support, Mike for this idea. I had so much fun writing this!

Wade glances over at Peter, taking in the sight of his shoulders drawn back as he holds himself almost stiffly. Wade nudges his elbow, drawing his attention. Peter blinks suddenly, his shoulders somehow tensing further as he looks up at Wade like he’d forgotten he was there.

“Hey, just relax okay?” Wade tries offering Peter a calming smile. Peter looks forward again and straightens up his stance again.

“How can  _ you _ be so relaxed?” Peter mumbles, his eyes flicking around to the people around them like he fully expects one of them to attack him. Wade sighs and drops his stance completely and rests his hand on the small of Peter’s back.

“It’s gonna be fine babe,” Wade mumbles, keeping his voice low. Peter chews his bottom lip.

“I wish I could believe that.” Peter huffs out a breath as his eyes meet the commanders. He tenses up again and Wade drops his hand away from Peter’s body and straightens up his own stance.

“Trust me,” Wade whispers.

“Parker,” The commander shouts his name, staring him down like a hawk. Peter lets out a slow breath. Wade nudges his side again.

“You got this tiger.” He says under his breath. Peter shakes his head and steps forward, moving toward the tent the command was stood outside. Maybe he was ready physically, but he doubts he’d ever be mentally ready for war. He tries to remind himself to keep his breathing even as he enters the tent.

\- - -

He hadn’t seen Wade since he was drafted. He knows that Wade would have been accepted without a second glance, so there was no doubt in his mind that he’d been left on the sidelines. Obviously, they’d just been drafted into different regiments or something. Wade was probably going to be on the front, meanwhile, Peter hadn’t been put in that position. He fiddles with the clip of his rifle absentmindedly as he chews his bottom lip. He closes his eyes and takes in a slow breath. He just had to remember that everything was going to be okay, Wade was right, things would be fine.

“Alright, listen up cadets! Today, you become more than just soldiers, today you are men.” The commander shouts into the group. Peter swallows thickly and squares up his shoulders, rolling his neck a little. He could do this, he’d trained for this. It was what had to be done.

He barely takes in what the commander says, it’s all pep talk anyway, they were briefed on the mission before they left so, he knew he wasn’t missing any of the important information. He feels the vehicle come to a sudden stop, jolting him out of his thoughts and almost out of his seat. He lifts his head to see everyone staring intently at the commander, ready for their signal. Peter adjusts himself, shifting forward on his seat so that he was at the ready. He hears the gunfire outside and swallows thickly again, closing his eyes for another moment. He could do this.

“Alright fresh meat, this one is for the country.” The command continues to shout like they were all deaf. Maybe he was, Peter wasn’t actually sure. He raises his hand as the back of the vehicle opens up. “Make your mothers proud!” He drops his arm like it was a race before he starts yelling a string of  _ ‘go, go, go’ _ and the soldiers start rushing out of the vehicle.

Peter runs out after the others, keeping his head low but his eyes trained on the war zone in front of him. Gunfire rains down around him and he watches as some of the other soldiers start to separate from their little group, guns drawn. Peter’s eyes dart around at the carnage before him, locating one of the enemies as they rush around in a panic. Peter pulls his rifle up into his body, holding the butt of the gun firmly against the crook of his shoulder as he takes aim. He fires the shot, watching as the enemy tumbles to the ground, spasming in the dirt. He turns away from the sight, rushing forward more as he watches more soldiers take their shots.

He barely gets out a few more shots before the group is making their escape, faster than they could keep up with on their own feet. Peter lines up a final enemy as they run in the opposite direction, in a straight line. He takes the shot. They stumble before crashing to the ground, one of their comrades having to jump over their body as they keep running. Peter jumps back to his feet and scans the area. Only five dead, they barely made an impact.

“C’mon men! Back in the truck, they’re getting away!” The commander shouts from where he’s hanging off the back of their vehicle, firing a pistol into the retreating mob. None of them drops, so Peter’s not sure if it hits.

He dashes over to the vehicle and jumps into the back along with all the other soldiers of his unit. The vehicle takes off again, tires skidding over the gravel as it fails to get proper traction instantly. Peter grips the edge of the interior in a death grip, keeping his gun pointed down at his feet and his fingers far from the trigger. He watches out the back as the regiment that had gotten there before them speeds along behind them, some of the soldiers hanging off the sides of their truck as they holler and scream at the retreating group.

Peter tries to keep himself calm and his breathing steady as he refocuses himself. They could do this, they’d been trained, he just had to remember that he needed to focus and pay attention to what was happening in the chaos around them. He had to stop worrying about Wade as well. If anyone was capable, it was his boyfriend.

“We’re coming up alongside 'em! Get ready boys!” The commander shouts, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. He turns his gaze out the back of the truck and watches as some of the soldiers on the other truck start opening fire into the group again. They start to scatter and before they can turn enough to try and cut off them off they’re making a run for a small amount of shrubbery and trees too dense for the vehicles to follow into.

There’s a chorus of groans and curses throughout the vehicle as they watch them escape through the heavy buses. Peter chews his bottom lip and looks around between the men in front of him. The commander looks pissed, making Peter feel like he should just shrink back into himself and stay as silent as physically possible. He wasn’t intimidated by too many people, but he was someone Peter would never want to mess with.

No one really says anything as the man jumps from the back of the truck and moves around to speak with the drivers. Peter sits himself down in the corner at the front end of the truck, putting the safety on his rifle and stares at the floor in front of his feet. Some of the other soldiers take from his example and sit down again. It doesn’t take long for the commander to show up again, jumping into the back of the truck again.

“We’re going to be meeting up with another convoy, they’re dealing with a bigger group right now, hopefully, we can get there in time to aid them.” He states as he moves into the front end of the truck and knocks on the divider to let the driver know that he can go again.

The drive is silent and a little awkward because of it. But no one seems to want to dare bring up conversation. Peter tries not to let his mind wander too much as he continues to stare at the floor. He had to stay focused.

He’s not sure how much time passes, but he doubts it’s too long before there’s a loud curse from the driver. Peter perks up instantly and someone that the back of the truck awkwardly takes a look out the back to try and see what’s happening. He mutters a curse to himself before he looks back into the back of the truck at all the awaiting men before him.

“The trucks been run off the track.” He states. Everyone starts mumbling between themselves. Peter swallows thickly and resists the urge to jump to his feet and take a look.

Not a moment later, they’re coming to a stop and the commander jumps out the back of the truck, everyone else follows. Peter hesitates for a moment before he climbs out the back. There are deep tire marks that serve off the track, and an awkwardly shaped dip in the ground must have been what threw the truck off balance when it hit the decent sized ditch. The trucks on its side and Peter’s heart leaps into his chest when he sees most of the men sat down, looking banged up, some bleeding.

“Is everyone alright?” The commander asks and there’s a chorus of noise that sounds like agreement. The commander of their regiment steps forth and confirms that besides a few bruises and some cuts, everyone is mostly fine, apart from one soldier who broke his arm when they crashed. At least everyone was okay.

Peter looks over the soldiers, wondering how in the hell they’re not in a worse state. He meets one of the soldier’s eyes and it takes him a moment to realise it’s Wade. Peter moves over to him quickly, knowing that he was okay, but his heart was still in his throat with fear. And of course, it had to be his damn boyfriend who broke his arm, he’s barely surprised when he sees the makeshift sling around his shoulder. Wade offers him a sheepish smile.

“Hey, Petey,” Wade says, sounding exhausted. Peter steps up to him, glancing around at the other soldiers quickly.

“Are you okay?” He asks and Wade shrugs.

“I’m basically useless now, but yeah, I’m fine. Probably would have been okay if I wasn’t hanging off the side of the thing.” Wade shrugs. Peter lets out a heavy sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Wade-”

“Relax, I’m fine.” Wade shrugs again and Peter thumps him in his good arm. “Ow, what?”

“You’re an idiot, you could have been  _ killed _ .” Peter hisses, glaring up at the older. Wade chuckles softly and reaches out to grab hold of Peter’s hand.

“Well, I wasn’t. I’m too stubborn to die.” Wade hums. Peter drops his gaze and lets out a small sigh.

“What even happened?”

“A mob of them sideswiped the convoy, like, really hard as you can fucking tell. I’m not sure if the driver swerved as well which made us lose traction.” Wade turns slightly and points down the track a little, off to the side. There’s movement, slow and weak, twitching more than anything. “Went right under the fucking truck.”

“And no one put it out of its misery?” Peter asks, a little applaud as he watches the thing squirm on the ground. Wade shrugs 

"They won’t let me near it and none of them thinks the thing deserves mercy."

Peter grits his teeth and pulls away from Wade. He moves over to the animal, taking the safety off his gun as it watches it flail on the ground. Its leg is broken, and there’s a small puddle of blood underneath it. Peter winces as he lifts his gun and tries to push the barrel to its head. The emu  _ hisses _ and starts flailing more desperately like it knows what’s about to happen. Peter keeps as still as he can, barely moving as he tracks the bird’s movements with the gun. Its head is so small that he has to make sure he doesn’t miss the shot. The moment it stills again, he squeezes the trigger. A small pop sounds and the bird falls lip, finally at rest.

Peter sighs and cocks his gun, letting the shell fall to the ground before he puts the safety on again even though he hasn’t reloaded it and moves back over to Wade. The older flashes Peter a soft smile.

“Always doing the right thing.”

“They might be a problem Wade, but they don’t deserve to suffer,” Peter mumbles as he slings his rifle back over his shoulder. Wade’s smile somehow softens as he pulls Peter back into him, he glances over at the others and since no one is looking, he pulls Peter in and presses a quick, soft kiss to his lips. Peter smiles when they pull back and laces his fingers in Wade’s again.

“You’re so good of heart.” Wade hums and Peter shrugs his shoulder slightly.

“You know me,” Peter starts only to cut off when the commander of his regiment starts making a fuss. He turns his gaze to the man and pulls away from Wade again to listen in to what’s being said.

“Another convoy is attempting to keep some of the bastards from getting out a break in the fence.” He states as he climbs out of the front of the truck, having been on the radio with them. Peter straightens up his stance on impulse.

“We should go help them, apparently they’re in a little over their heads.” He continues. The other soldiers start moving toward the truck and Peter goes to follow instantly, only for Wade to snag his hand. He turns to face him.

“I can come with, I know how to use a pistol.” Wade offers and Peter stares a little dumbfounded at him.

“What? No, stay here Wade.” Peter shrugs him off and heads back for the truck. Wade’s voice catches his attention again though and he pauses, at the rear of the vehicle.

“Permission to accompany them, sir?” He asks, standing tall. Peter rolls his eyes, noticing the way Wade’s commander looks him up and down.

“But your arm.”

“I can use a pistol, sir.” He states. The man hesitates for a second before he shakes his head and hands over his gun. “Thank you, sir.”

“Just try not to get into any more trouble Wilson.” He states as Wade starts jogging over to the truck.

“No promises sir.” He states, grinning widely at Peter. Peter shakes his head again and climbs into the back of the truck, Wade following close behind.

“Why did you have to come?”

“Already got one of us messed up, don’t want them to get you too now do we?” Wade asks with a shit eating grin.

“What are they gonna do, peck my eyes out?” Peter asks rhetorically.

“I wouldn’t put it past ‘em,” Wade states with a light shrug of his shoulders. Peter shakes his head again as the truck takes off, building up speed fast to get to the location they need to.

Again, the ride is relatively quiet, aside from Wade occasionally humming. Peter side-eyes him most of the time, taking in the sight of his arm. It must hurt like hell and here Wade is acting like it’s fine. Peter wants to ask, but maybe he’s been able to distract himself from the pain by not thinking about it. Bringing it up might not help his case. It doesn’t take long before the trucks coming to a screeching halt. Peter turns his head and watches as most of the soldiers start leaping out of the back of the truck instantly. He spares a glance at Wade who gestures toward the back.

“After you.” He prompts and Peter smirks.

“Cripples first?”

“Wow, rude.” Wade huffs, but he does get up and jump out the back of the truck. Peter follows close behind him and looks around at the chaos. It’s almost amazing how many damn emus are in one area, running over the corpses of their fallen flock in an attempt to escape the humans trying to kill them.

Gunfire goes off all around them and Peter has the fleeting thought that it’s not the emus they have to watch out for but any stray bullets. Wade squares up his shoulders and raises his arm before he’s even taken more than two steps from the truck and takes aim. Peter watches as he fires a shot and an emu tumbles to the ground, nearly tripping another bird as it goes down. Wade spares a glance at Peter and smirks.

“See, I got this.” He shouts over the gunfire. Peter rolls his eyes and moves forward, reloading his gun and taking off the safety before he takes aim.

Between all of them, they should be able to take the flock down with ease, but it’s clear that the birds are a little more evasive than they thought, managing to swerve too fast so suddenly that bullets whiz past them more than they don’t. The flock take off down the fence line, unable to get past the wall of bullets to get through the break. Some of the soldiers run after them, screaming out curses at the creatures as they continue to open fire. Peter hesitates in following after them.

Instead, he moves over to the destroyed part of the fence and takes a look. He drops to his knee and scans his eyes over the soft dirt. There are tracks everywhere, this isn’t the first flock to come to the break. He slowly lifts his gaze and looks out on the expanse of the horizon.

“Captain?” He calls out.

“What is it, Parker?” The man asks as he comes over. He stops beside Peter and takes a look at the ground, cursing under his breath as he takes in the sight at their feet.

“They’ve escaped… maybe hundreds of them.” Peter mumbles before he turns back to look at the commander. He looks almost stunned. “…Sir?”

Before he can answer, there are loud shouts coming from the men who had chased down the flock. Peter lifts his head as the commander turns his gaze. The emus have run themselves into the fence, some managing to tumble over it in their haste to escape. The others follow through, throwing themselves to freedom.

“We’ve lost.” The commander mumbles in a defeated tone. Peter slowly rises to his feet as he watches the flock take off into the distance. He gives a solemn nod. There’s nothing to say to that.

Wade slowly walks over to them and rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “So, that’s just it?” He asks.

Peter glances over at the commander who looks for a loss of better words; distraught. He gives another slow nod. The emus have escaped them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
